deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
FORECON/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Commandos Marine (by Omnicube1) French Naval Commandos US Marine Recon Five US Marine Recon members have been given orders to build a command post on a jungle island to establish communications. The sniper perches himself on a cliff and looks down through his scope. He sees a Zodiac making its way to the coastline. Five French Naval Commandos disembark and fan out. "Sir, hostiles are moving up the beach. What do you want me to do?" asked the US sniper. "Terminate 'em," answers the squad leader. The sniper acknowledges and aims with his M110 SASS for the head of one of the Commandos. He fires. The bullet carves through the commando's head. The French squad leader orders his men to spread out and go for the hills. He orders his marksman to find and neutralize the sniper that shot at them. The French sniper raises his FRF2 and finds the American sniper. He fires a round, pulls the bolt back, and fires another. Both rounds pierce the chest of the American sniper. The remaining Marines move down the hill and find cover amongst the plants. The commandos crawl slowly through the wet jungle. The American squad leader aims his MP5A3 and the others follow suit. They all fire in unison, 3 firing the M4 Carbine, and the French duck for cover. One commando is struck multiple times and blood spreads everywhere. The commandos return fire, 2 wielding the FAMAS G2 and the leader wields the UMP45. One American is struck right through the throat and he gurgles and chokes in his blood. The French squad leader places a M18 Claymore near him and tells his men to fall back. The Marines chase after them. One of them trips the Claymore and it kills two of them. The squad leader sees his men fall and pushes forward wielding the MEU(SOC) and V40 Mini-Grenade. He hides behind a bush and sees the French celebrating their supposed victory. He pulls the pin from his grenade and counts to three. He then throws his grenade at them. He takes down two of them and charges forward firing his MEU(SOC) at the French squad leader. He dives for cover and reloads his pistol. The commando leader pulls out his sidearm, the Glock 17, and fires at the American. He waits for all 17 rounds to be dispensed. The American hears the French commando reload and runs forward. He sees the Frenchmen pop up with the pistol but the Marine breaks his arm and he screams in agony. The Marine sticks the barrel of his gun in the Frenchman's mouth and says, "Shut the f*** up," and fires a round. WINNER: US MARINE RECON Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the US Marine Recons were deadlier due impart to their superior ranged attacks, as well as greater stealth. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage